Recent years have seen significant improvements in hardware and software platforms for generating graphical representations within various graphical user interfaces. Indeed, conventional digital graphical representation systems can generate and provide a variety of user interfaces with graphical representations portraying various data series. For example, conventional systems can provide a graphical representation that portrays different data series reflecting different values at different scales.
Although conventional systems can generate graphical representations portraying multiple data series, these conventional systems have a number of problems with regard to efficiency, accuracy, and flexibility. For example, some conventional systems portray different data series in different graphical representations and/or user interfaces. Such systems, however, result in excessive user interaction and time in alternating between different user interfaces and rigid interface elements. In addition, by providing data series in different user interfaces and/or rigid interface elements, such conventional systems reduce accuracy, inasmuch as the differences, trends, and contours in the various data series are not readily discernable. Furthermore, these conventional systems require inefficient generation of duplicative user interfaces (and/or interface elements).
Some conventional systems address some of these shortcomings by comparing multiple data series in a single static graphical representation. These systems however, still have a number of drawbacks. For example, when two data series have different scales or different y-variable units, many conventional systems distort the data series in order to present both series in the graphical representation. Indeed, generating a single static graphical representation spanning vastly different scales or units generally flattens the various data values, obscuring trends, contours, and subtle variations. Thus, such systems reduce the accuracy and efficacy of graphical representations portraying multiple data series.
On the other hand, some conventional systems portray multiple data series in a common range (e.g., remove units and display variance of different data series). This approach also leads to inaccurate analysis of individual data series, particularly in the loss of discernable, quantifiable values across data series. Further, such systems also introduce inefficiencies and excessive user interactions as users reference different user interfaces (and/or user interface elements) in order to determine relevant scales or values for any particular data series representation.
Thus, there are several technical problems with regard to conventional digital graphical representation systems.